


Dotyk

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [21]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Riding, Smut, brakujące ogniwo, część Srebrnego medalu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Pierwszy dodatek do Srebrnego medalu. Leo i Gerard spędzają święta w Rosario i po raz pierwszy udało im się wyrwać od rodziny. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, do czego to doprowadza?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mały spoiler na samym dole. Jak ktoś nie ma nic do niespodzianek, może go nie czytać, ale wolę ostrzec ;)

Gerard wypłynął na powierzchnię i po drabince wspiął się na pokład jachtu. Przygotowanym wcześniej ręcznikiem wytarł wodę z twarzy oraz rąk, po czym rozsiadł się wygodnie na leżaku i założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Było wczesne popołudnie, słońce wciąż grzało w najlepsze. Gdyby był teraz w Hiszpanii, nie mógłby się tak opalać. Jak to dobrze, że na innej półkuli trwała akurat inna pora roku.

Przeciągnął się i ziewnął, nieco zmęczony dotychczasowym pływaniem. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że znalazł się na jachcie u wybrzeża Argentyny. Leo oczywiście był razem z nim, ale siedział gdzieś indziej na łodzi, nie chciał z nim pływać. Byli sami. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego chłopak potrafi obsługiwać łódź. Człowiek wielu talentów. Za wyjątkiem języków. Poliglota był z niego żaden. Ale każdy ma jakieś wady, ważne że jeden język miał opanowany do perfekcji.

By umilić sobie czas, włożył do uszu słuchawki i włączył muzykę w telefonie, z którego zaczął korzystać. Wszedł do galerii, gdzie przez ostatnich kilka dni nazbierało się sporo nowych zdjęć zrobionych podczas rodzinnych świąt. Z uśmiechem przeglądał wszystkie po kolei, zatrzymując się na każdym chwilę. Miał kilka selfie z Leo, z bratem, Antonellą, czy rodzicami, a nawet z rodzicami Messiego. Tych kilka dni było jednymi z najlepszych świąt, jakie celebrował, a wisienką na torcie było wspólne zdjęcie, na którym byli rodzice ich obu, ich rodzeństwo i oni sami. Miał już w planach wywołanie tego zdjęcia i oprawienie go, by powiesić je w ich domu w Barcelonie.

Niektóre ze zdjęć przywołały miłe wspomnienia, zwłaszcza jedno z Anto. Przez dobrą godzinę wydurniali się przed kamerą, całkowicie ignorując Leo, który domagał się ich uwagi. W pewnym momencie biedaczek zrezygnował i poszedł do swoich braci i siostry.

Świetnie dogadywał się z Antonellą. Myślał, że będzie między nimi trochę niezręczności przez wzgląd na to, że ona też kiedyś była z Leo, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Anto miała już innego chłopaka, do którego pojechała następnego dnia świąt, by i z jego rodziną je spędzić. Gerard miał nadzieję, że szybko znowu się zobaczą, bo usłyszał od niej wiele ciekawych informacji o swoich chłopaku, takich które nadawały się do szantażowania, gdy słodkie oczka kiedyś nie wystarczą.

Rodzeństwo Leo okazało się nieco nieznośne, oczywiście nie w złym tego słowa znaczeniu. Razem z jego własnym braciszkiem uparli się, by dokuczać im na wiele sposobów. Najwyraźniej istniała u rodzeństwa taka niepisana zasada, że gdy brat lub siostra znajdą sobie kogoś, to trzeba sobie z tego żartować na wiele sposobów. Marc oczywiście od razu polubił Matiasa, Rodrigo i Marię. Chociaż raz mógł się zemścić na swoim starszym bracie.

To czego pomimo wysłania wiadomości wideo obawiał się najbardziej, czyli relacji z rodzicami Leo, okazało się być bezpodstawnym strachem. Od razu go polubili, a z Jorge szybko znaleźli wspólny język – ekonomię. Choć biorąc pod uwagę wyrok, jaki został na ojca Messiego nałożony, dziwnie się o tym gadało, ale starał się wtedy nie myśleć o tej sprawie.

Gdy tylko jego rodzice przyjechali, też szybko „zaiskrzyło” i przed dwa dni pobytu bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili z rodzicami Leo. Gerard nawet zauważył, że wymienili się numerami telefonów. Nie miał wątpliwości, że gdy od czasu do czasu wpadnie z wizytą do mamy i taty, to może ich niekiedy znaleźć przy telefonie, dzwoniących do Roasrio.

Chociaż większość rodziny już się porozjeżdżała do domów, oni jeszcze zostali. W przeciwieństwie do reszty drużyny, wyłączając MSN i Puyola, Leo miał wolne aż do stycznia, a on oddał firmę w ręce przyjaciółki i pozostałych pracowników. Będzie się później musiał odwdzięczyć, ale przy natłoku spotkań Barcelony i obecności Leo na treningach, nie będzie to dla niego wielkie poświęcenie.

Gerard poczuł nagle dotyk na ramieniu i z uśmiechem odwrócił głowę w stronę Leo, który podawał mu kieliszek z szampanem.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i wyjął słuchawki  uszu, telefon odkładając na bok.

\- Jak woda? – spytał Leo, układając się na leżaku obok. Nie miał na sobie nic poza kąpielówkami, więc Gerard miał idealny widok na jego wysportowane ciało. Czasami było mu głupio, że on sam nie mógł się takim pochwalić, ale Messiemu wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać.

\- Świetna – odpowiedział i napił się szampana. – Powinieneś był do mnie dołączyć.

\- Wolę poczekać, aż będę potrzebował kąpieli.

\- Planujesz coś? – Zrobiło mu się gorąco w podbrzuszu na samą myśl.

\- Może. – Leo zbliżył kieliszek do ust, upił łyk alkoholu i zmysłowo oblizał usta.

Gerardowi zrobiło się jeszcze goręcej i mimowolnie podkurczył palce u stóp.

\- To po to ten szampan? Chcesz mnie upić, żeby łatwiej mnie było zaciągnąć do łóżka? – zasugerował. Nigdy nie uprawiali seksu, gdy byli pijani, a teraz jeszcze był ciekawy, jak by to było, gdyby tylko on był. Powinni kiedyś odtworzyć taką fantazję. Może po powrocie do Barcelony.

\- Jakby było mi to w ogóle potrzebne.

Leo dopił zawartość swojego kieliszka i poszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic do kajuty, ale Gerard doskonale wiedział, że to praktycznie zaproszenie do dołączenia. Szybko opróżnił swój kieliszek i poszedł za Messim, który właśnie rozsiadł się na łóżku.    

\- Wiesz ,wydaje mi się, że coś dodałeś do tego szampana – stwierdził dołączając do swojego chłopaka, pozbywając się po drodze zbędnych kąpielówek. Leo nie pozostał mu dłużny i po chwili jego własna para też leżała na podłodze. – Coś za łatwo ci idzie zaciąganie mnie do łóżka.

\- Myślisz? – Messi pociągnął go na siebie, samemu się kładąc. – To by oznaczało, że codziennie dokładam ci jakiś afrodyzjak do jedzenia.

\- A jest tak?

\- Nawet jeśli, to co w związku z tym? Mam przestać?

\- Nie. – Drżącą ręką przejechał po piersi Leo, trącając po drodze jeden z sutków. – Ale możesz dosypywać więcej.

\- Chyba nie jest to konieczne – zauważył przyciągając go do pocałunku.

Gerard nie podtrzymywał się dłużej tylko ostrożnie położył na drugim mężczyźnie, zaczynając się o niego ocierać. Leo złapał go za pośladki i pomimo bycia przygniecionym do łóżka starał się odpowiadać na jego ruchy. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na to, aż obaj dostaną erekcji, a w całej kajucie zrobi się goręcej, znacznie goręcej.

Wciąż zatraceni w pocałunku przesunęli się dalej na łóżku i kontynuowali. Leo sunął dłonią po jego plecach od czasu do czasu zostawiając na nich czerwone ślady po paznokciach, które wbijał w jego ciało ilekroć doznawał większej rozkoszy. Powoli brakowało im tchu, ale nie chcieli przestać się całować, nawet o tym nie myśleli, zbyt skupieni na smaku swoich ust i rosnącym podnieceniu, od których pomimo pozycji leżącej, kręciło im się w głowie.

Bardzo niezgrabnie, z trudem wykonując dwie czynności na raz, Messi sięgnął po lubrykant, który obaj schowali wcześniej wiedząc, że ich samotna wycieczka łodzią nie zakończy się tylko na pływaniu i opalaniu. Nie gdy wreszcie oderwali się na moment od rodziny i wścibskich oczu fanów, którzy śledzili ich każdy ruch ilekroć wychodzili razem na miasto, by Leo mógł mu pokazać Roasrio. Tutaj, spory kawałek od brzegu, mieli spokój i mogli się wreszcie skupić na sobie.

Ruchy Gerarda stawały się coraz bardziej niekontrolowane, nie myślał teraz o sile z jaką napierał na Leo tylko o tym, żeby w ogóle to robić i poczuć na sobie jego twardą męskość. Orgazm był już tylko kwestią minut i sam Messi też musiał to wyczuć w swoich wcale nie lepszych ruchach.

W końcu oderwali od siebie swoje usta, dysząc jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Nadal czuł na sobie dłonie swojego chłopaka, które ten jednak zabrał, by znów wziąć lubrykant odłożony wcześniej na bok. Choć wargi miał wilgotne od pocałunku, Gerard i tak je oblizał, gdy Leo pokrył swoje palce żelem i rozłożył nogi, by się przygotować.

Nagły impuls i silne pragnienie, które ogarnęło jego ciało, kazało mu zatrzymać drugiego mężczyznę i tak właśnie zrobił, łapiąc go za nadgarstek nim choćby zbliżył go w okolice swoich pośladków.

\- Czekaj – powiedział widząc pytające spojrzenie Leo. – Ja chcę to zrobić.

\- Oh. – Messi uśmiechnął się i podał mu lubrykant. – Okej. Mam zostać tak czy…

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi – wyjaśnił mu szybko widząc, że nie rozumie o co mu chodzi. Nagle zrobiło mu się sucho w gardle. – Ja chcę być teraz na dole.

Nie łatwo było mu wypowiedzieć to zdanie. Nie łatwo było w ogóle rozważać tę możliwość. Przed Leo, seks analny był mu zupełnie obcy, a z kobietami też nigdy nie znalazł się po drugiej stronie penetracji. Ostatnio jednak zaczęło go zastanawiać, jak to jest czuć w sobie drugą osobę i każdy jej ruch. Fantazjował o tym kilka razy pod prysznicem, ale nawet nie próbował z palcami. Trochę go to przerażało, ale był gotowy spróbować teraz, z osobą która się na tym zna i co do której miał pewność, że go nie skrzywdzi. Już przeżył jeden pierwszy raz z Leo, teraz może też przeżyć kolejny.

\- Ale nigdy tego nie chciałeś – zauważył Leo. Jego prośba wyraźnie go zaskoczyła. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o rolach w łóżku, po prostu trzymali się tych ustalonych za pierwszym razem. Gerard sam nie wiedział czemu nigdy nie podjęli tego tematu. Widać byli zadowoleni z dotychczasowego układu. On dalej był, nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby już tak pozostało, ale chciał spróbować czegoś nowego. Chciał poczuć to co Leo za każdym razem.

Poza tym było coś podniecającego w tym, że mniejszy od niego mężczyzna będzie go pieprzył. Miał nadzieję, że to nie jest jakiś początek fetyszu z karłami. Leo mimo wszystko nie był taki niski, na jakiego go robiono.

\- Trochę się bałem, cały gejowski seks był dla mnie czymś nowym. – Gerard zaczerwienił się i usiadł, uwalniając spod siebie swojego chłopaka. – Ale chcę spróbować bycia po drugiej stronie penetracji. Jeśli ty chcesz.

Popatrzył na niego niepewnie, ale Leo tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i przysunął bliżej, by go pocałować. Czuć było w tym pocałunku pożądanie, ale też troskę. Obie te rzeczy sprawiły, że Gerardowi serce zabiło mocniej.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – spytał zdumiony Messi. – Pewnie że chcę.

\- Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? – Może nie zgodziłby się na coś takiego od razu, ale na pewno zacząłby o tym myśleć wcześniej i może mieliby to już za sobą.

\- Założyłem, że nie lubisz być na dole. Niektórzy ludzie preferują tylko jedną rolę.

\- Zakładam, że ty lubisz dwie.

\- Nie ma nic lepszego – zapewnił i znów pociągnął go na łóżko, ale tym razem sam się odsunął, tak że to Gerard wylądował na pościeli.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy – powiedział podenerwowany, gdy zobaczył wpatrzone w niego z żądzą oczy Messiego. 

\- Połóż się na brzuchu – polecił i powoli, zaczynając od lewej łydki, zaczął przesuwać się w górę, całując każdy napotkany fragment skóry, wolną ręką pieszcząc drugą stronę. – Boże, uwielbiam twoje nogi.

\- Tak?

\- Tak. Założę się, że leżąc na plecach mógłbyś mnie nimi ładnie objąć, podczas gdy ja będę cię pieprzył.

Gerard jęknął, nie wiedział jednak czy z powodu słów czy tego, że usta Leo były już na jego pośladkach, które dodatkowo ugniatał dłońmi, rozchylając je co chwilę.

\- Mów tak jeszcze, a dojdę od samych słów.

\- To dobrze – stwierdził, przejeżdżając nieśmiało palcem po jego wejściu. Teraz Gerard wiedział na pewno, co wywołało u niego jęk. –  Wchodzenie w ciebie po twoim orgazmie będzie jeszcze przyjemniejsze.

\- Nauczyłeś się tych tekstów z porno? – spytał i zakwilił, dosłownie zakwilił, gdy Leo zanurzył w nim swój palec.

\- Może – odparł tajemniczo. – Działają?

\- Tak. – Dawno nie był tak podniecony.

Messi pochylił się nad jego głową i ucałował go w policzek, po czym wyszeptał do ucha:

\- Jak będzie boleć, to daj znać.

\- Ufam ci.

\- Wiem. Ale i tak powiedz.

\- Okej.

Nie bolało, gdy palec powoli wsuwał się coraz głębiej, aż wszedł cały. Mimo to Gerard wstrzymał oddech i czekał na to, co dalej. Czuł na sobie wzrok Leo, który pewnie obserwował jego reakcje w oczekiwaniu na jakąkolwiek oznakę bólu, ale gdy się takiej nie doczekał, zaczął poruszać palcem, który dzięki użyciu lubrykantu nie natrafiał na żaden opór.

Gerard odetchnął i rozluźnił się, gdy przez kilka sekund nie poczuł bólu. Wprost przeciwnie, z każdą chwilą było to coraz przyjemniejsze i sam nie wiedział kiedy, zaczął poruszać biodrami i próbować zatrzymać palec w sobie jak najdłużej, gdy Leo prawie wyciągał go całego, by po chwili włożyć go znów do oporu. Głośny jęk opuścił jego usta po jednym takim razie, a biodra samoistnie powędrowały w górę, jakby rażone piorunem.

\- Kurwa, to było dobre – westchnął po czym znów jęknął, gdy Messi powtórzył ruch. – Jeszcze raz.

Nie widział jego twarzy, bo własną przyciskał do poduszki, nie bardzo wiedząc, co innego zrobić doświadczając takiej rozkoszy, ale był pewien, że jego chłopak się uśmiechał. Jego głos potwierdził to zadowolenie, gdy znów usłyszał szept przy uchu:

\- Podoba ci się? – To nie była część gadki stosowanej wcześniej, naprawdę go to interesowało.

\- Nawet bardzo – odparł. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Leo i wydął usta, szybko dostając to, czego chciał – pocałunku.

\- To dobrze – wyszeptał. Teraz gadka już wróciła. – Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak pięknie teraz wyglądasz i co twój widok mi robi.

\- Dobrze? – zasugerował z uśmieszkiem.

\- To za mało powiedziane. – Leo zaczął go całować po karku, zdeterminowany by pozostawić na nim kilka śladów. – Mogę dodać kolejny?

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to się obrażę – zagroził.

Nawet przy drugim palcu nie bolało. Był na to zbyt rozluźniony i podniecony, chciał tylko więcej i więcej, a po kilku minutach Messi mu to dał, dodając trzeci palec. Nawet już nimi nie ruszał, Gerard sam się na nie nabijał, jednocześnie ocierając się męskością o łóżko pod sobą. Pocałunki Leo tylko dopełniały tego idealnego obrazu rozkoszy. Nigdy nie czuł się tak jak w tej chwili i żałował, że wcześniej nie spróbowali zamiany ról. Nie miał pojęcia jak mógł w ogóle wcześniej osiągać orgazm.

\- Wystarczy – powiedział zdyszany i odsunął się od Leo. – Dość mam pół środków, pieprz mnie.

Messi nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, bo przyciągnął go do pocałunku, obejmując go mocno. Leo jęknął mu wprost do ust i przylgnął do niego mocniej. Czuł na brzuchu jego erekcję, gotową by w niego wejść. Zadrżał na samą myśl i czym prędzej powalił swojego chłopaka na łóżku, siadając na nim okrakiem.

\- Geri, jesteś pewien, że to dobra pozycja na początek? – spytał zmartwiony Leo, ale troska nie była w stanie ukryć jego podniecenia, które cały czas było dobrze widoczne zarówno w jego oczach, jak i całym ciele.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił, choć nie był tego taki pewny.

Wziął lubrykant i wylał sobie sporą ilość na dłoń, natychmiast rozprowadzając ją na członku Leo, który jęknął z rozkoszy i podparł się na rękach, by ponownie go pocałować. Gerard przytrzymał go drugą ręką, pierwszą wciąż pieszcząc jego męskość. Za chwilę będzie w nim. Poczuje ją całą, jak go wypełnia i sprawia, że traci oddech. Jęknął wyobrażając sobie jak to jest. Jeśli palce były przyjemne, wolał nawet nie myśleć co poczuje mając w sobie coś prawie dwa razy większego i dłuższego.

Kolejne pocałunki były przyjemne, nawet bardzo, ale miał już dość czekania, gdy zasmakował nowej przyjemności. Popchnął Leo z powrotem na łóżko i przytrzymał jego męskość w miejscy, po czym nabił się na nią powoli. Po raz pierwszy zabolało, ale nie na tyle, by przestał. Usłyszał jęk Messiego, który odchylił głowę do tyły, gdy tylko wziął w siebie całego. Obaj ciężko dyszeli, a ich klatki piersiowe były w zasadzie jedynymi częściami ciała, które teraz się ruszały.

\- Geri – wyspał Leo i spojrzał na niego, wreszcie wykonując jego ruch. Przesunął dłonią po jego drżącym udzie i zatrzymał ją na biodrze, gładząc je delikatnie kciukiem.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział i na próbę poruszył biodrami, unosząc się nieznacznie i ponownie opadając. Nie potrafił nawet opisać tego, jaką rozkosz poczuł czując w sobie męskość Leo. Nie mógł zrobić nic innego tylko zacząć go ujeżdżać, by doznać więcej tego wspaniałego uczucia.   

Zaczął się poruszać, z początku powoli, by lepiej poznać te wszystkie nowe doznania. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od jęków, które uciekały mu przez usta ilekroć znów dotykał pośladkami bioder swojego chłopaka, a jego męskość wypełniała go kompletnie.

\- Geri – usłyszał znów szept. Popatrzył na swojego chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony.

\- Leo – odpowiedział takim samym szeptem i przyspieszył, zagryzając z rozkoszy usta. Jego ciało było jakby całe w płomieniach, serce biło niczym dzwon, a mózg myślał o Leo, tylko o Leo. Wciąż czuł jego rękę na swoim biodrze i nawet ten niewielki dotyk pobudzał każdy jego nerw, doprowadzając je wszystkie do szaleństwa. Zawsze tak na niego działał.  

Ciężko było się skupiać jednocześnie na odczuwaniu przyjemności i zdobywaniu jej. Leo przyszedł mu z pomocą, wychodząc naprzeciw jego ruchom i sprawiając, że wchodził jeszcze głębiej. Nawet nie wiedział, że jest to możliwe, ale to tylko doprowadzało go do większej ekstazy i zmieniało go coraz bardziej w prawie niemyślącą, a jedynie jęczącą istotę, skupioną tylko na zaspokajaniu swojego ciała.

Ilekroć poruszał się w górę, zaczynało mu brakować tego uczucia całkowitego wypełnienia i po prostu musiał znów nabić się na męskość Messiego, robiąc to coraz mocniej i szybciej, by zaspokoić swoją rosnącą żądzę. To było jak uzależnienie, którego nawet nie chciał zwalczać. Ale to wciąż było zbyt mało, chciał i potrzebował więcej od swojego pierwszego razu.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, Messi przewrócił go na bok, na nieszczęście wyjmując z niego swojego członka. Szybko obaj to naprawili, Gerard ustawił się na czworaka i chwilę później Leo znów w niego wchodził, uderzając w niego biodrami jak szalony. Mógł tylko jęczeć w odpowiedzi na te ruchy, a czuł każdy z nich bardzo dokładnie i to na tyle, że w pewnym momencie nawet go to przytłoczyło. Jeśli wcześniej jako tako się kontrolował, tak teraz w ogóle tego nie robił. Nie potrafił. Mógł skupiać się tylko na wchodzącym w niego raz po raz Leo, który przylgnął do jego pleców, całując po karku i barkach. Nigdy nie czuł się tak blisko niego, jak teraz.

\- Mocniej – poprosił, choć już teraz pchnięcia były silne. Wciąż potrzebował więcej, chciał zapomnieć jak się nazywa, a po wszystkim nie móc się ruszać przez kilka godzin i był bardzo zdesperowany, by to dostać, wychodząc naprzeciw ruchom Leo, który od razu spełnił jego prośbę, pieszcząc jednocześnie jego męskość.

Grard poczuł, jak całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, a potem ucisk w podbrzuszu. Messi dyszał i pojękiwał mu wprost do ucha i to właśnie świadomość jego przyjemności przeważyła ostatecznie szalę. Przez jego ciało i umysł przelała się fala rozkoszy, kwintesencja tego co czuł dotychczas. Orgazm był taki przytłaczający, że przez chwilę stracił przez niego kontakt z rzeczywistością, a gdy go odzyskał, Leo wciąż był w nim i zdesperowany szukał swojego spełnienia.

Jego jęki były jak muzyka dla uszu Gerarda, który z trudem wyciągnął rękę w stronę swojego chłopaka, by zasygnalizować mu kolejną zmianę pozycji. Nic nie musiał tłumaczyć, Leo znów zrozumiał o co mu chodzi i przewrócił go na plecy, tak że teraz znajdował się pomiędzy jego rozchylonymi nogami. Jego ruchy stały się niezwykle chaotyczne, jakby nie panował nad własnym ciałem i poddał się instynktom. W przypływie namiętności wyciągnął się do przodu i zaczął całować Gerarda, który – choć zmęczony – odpowiedział na pocałunek równie agresywnie, obejmując swojego chłopaka z całej siły, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała.

Wszystko trwało jeszcze kilka sekund po czym Messi przerwał pocałunek, by jęknąć głośno. Jego biodra znieruchomiały, dociskał je tylko jak się dało do Gerard, który również jęknął, gdy poczuł w sobie nasienie drugiego mężczyzny. Gdyby nie to, że przed chwilą doszedł, zrobiłby to drugi raz. Nie przypuszczał, że seks może być bardziej intymny, ale jednak.

Leo opadł na niego zdyszany, a on zaczął głaskać go po plecach i całować w czubek głowy, nie przejmując się jego mokrymi od potu włosami. Sam też był cały mokry od wysiłku, lepili się do siebie, a pod biodrami miał plamę własnej spermy, która lada moment zacznie zasychać. Nie miał jednak ochoty się ruszyć i umyć, tak było mu dobrze – ze swoich chłopakiem w objęciach i jego męskością wciąż w nim. Chwile po seksie zawsze były wyjątkowe, nawet bardziej niż sam stosunek, bo mogli poleżeć i nietargani żądzą skupić się na rozkoszy, której resztki właśnie opuszczały ich ciała. Chwila spokoju i bliskości, której nie zamieniliby na nic w świecie. Tak wyglądał raj na ziemi.

\- To było zajebiste – odezwał się w końcu Gerard.

Leo zaśmiał mu się w pierś i lekko uniósł głowę, by popatrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Cieszę się – przyznał i z trudem zszedł z niego, kładąc się obok. Gerard westchnął głośno, gdy nie czuł już nic w sobie. – Wiesz co było najlepsze?

\- Co? – spytał z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Że mogłem ci dać to, co do tej pory dawałeś mi ty. To było lepsze niż sam fakt, że mogłem w końcu być na górze.

Gerard zaczerwienił się i przysunął bliżej, by pocałować Leo w podzięce.  

\- Wiesz co dla mnie było najlepsze?

\- Co?

\- Że mogłem ci sprawić przyjemność – odpowiedział i znów pocałował swojego chłopaka. – To i twój członek w moim tyłku.

\- Dureń – stwierdził rozbawiony Messi i wstał. Gerard zrobił to samo, czując po raz pierwszy efekty seksu analnego. Trochę bolało, ale nie było to nic, czego by nie przeżył. Zresztą sam tego chciał.

\- Czy to oznacza, że teraz ze mną popływasz? – spytał z nadzieją. Zdecydowanie potrzebowali się obmyć, a nasienie spływające mu po nodze tylko go w tym utwierdziło.

\- Jasne – zgodził się Leo, podnosząc z podłogi ich kąpielówki. Mimo wszystko nie mogli wskoczyć do oceanu nago, ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć. – Kiedy wrócimy, możemy to powtórzyć, ale tym razem, ty możesz pieprzyć mnie.

Gerard wyszczerzył się i przyciągnął swojego chłopaka do kolejnego pocałunku, ściskając go za pośladki. Leo miał rację, bycie po obu stronach barykady było najlepsze.

\- Zgoda – powiedział i po ubraniu się, razem wyszli na pokład, a potem wskoczyli do wody, bawiąc się w niej jak małe dzieci.

**Author's Note:**

> Scena seksu zawiera bottom!Gerarda, także tego, jak ktoś nie lubi, zostaliście ostrzeżeni ;)


End file.
